Morning Surprises
by Tk137
Summary: Brady Trevelyan wakes up and is taken back by Cassandra falling ill. Post Ending.
1. Chapter 1

The sun brought welcomed warmth in Brady's room in the morning. He awoke with a loud yawn, then retracted his volume quickly when he noticed Cassandra sound asleep still. He smiled warmly at her, admiring the way her face softened and was at peace when she slept. He pushed back a misplaced hair that fell on her face behind her ear gently, desperately trying not to wake her. Then, with a soft kiss on her forehead, he rolled out of bed. A sigh escaped his lips as he stretched and made his way to the balcony. The mountain air was always refreshing, with each breath his lungs filled with crisp air. He rested his hands on the railing and watched his Inquisition prepare for the day. Soldiers were already training and scouts were exiting Skyhold with their orders.

Things had been calm in Thedas after Corypheus had been slain, more or less. Leliana sat on the Sunburst throne, giving the land fresh ideals and leadership that seemed to be working in the favor of peace. As foolish as he thought the idea was, Brady felt content for the first time in a while, and he allowed himself to relax for as long as it lasted.

The sound of rustled sheets redirected his attention back to the bedroom where he saw Cassandra rising up slowly.

"Good morning." He mused, rejoining her in his quarters.

She sat up and covered her bare body with the silk sheet. She scrunched her nose, "Maker, what's that smell?"

"Smell?" He looked around and even checked himself for a foul odor, "I don't smell anythin-"

She winced and began to heave. Without a thought, he quickly grabbed a chamber pot and ran it over to her.

He sat next to her on the side of the bed and rubbed her back as she spit up into the pot.

"Are you alright, Cass?" his mind thought of causes of his lover's sickness, "Did you eat something for dinner last night that might have upset you?"

She continued to look down, and said softly, "Perhaps the Orleasian cheese..."

"I ate half the plate and I'm fine," He stood up quickly and swung a jacket on, "Hold on. I'll fetch a healer and some water. Just stay in bed for now."

"I can't stay in bed, I have to-"

"Cassandra... stay here. I'll be right back. I promise."

She groaned in defeat, and then began to heave again.

With urgency, he hustled down the staircase and unintentionally slammed the door behind him in his haste. He was practically jumping down the other staircases at this point, directing himself to the fastest route to Vivienne. Though there were many other mages in Skyhold, he wanted a trusted friend to deal with the situation. For all he knew, someone could have tried to poison her, and he didn't want word to spread around Skyhold about his lover's condition.

When he finally made it to the great hall, he was greeted by many friendly faces. He tried his best to look as though nothing was wrong, nodding his head and trying as quickly as possible to make it to Vivienne without his movements looking hasty or panicked.

Reaching the staircase to Vivienne's usual spot in Skyhold, he called out to her.

"Yes, Darling?" She replied, her voice sounding closer with each step he ascended.

"I need your assistance," He walked over to her.

She set down the novel she was reading and looked up at him, "Anything for you, dear. What is it?"

"Cassandra woke up sick," He explained, "I want someone to make sure she's alright... I'm afraid if she has just fallen ill or worse. You don't think anybody would poison her... do you?"

"I cannot say for certain, my dear. But, I will examine her." She stood up and walked towards the staircase, "Come. Let's go."

* * *

Brady sat in the main hall awaiting Vivienne's return from his quarters. She requested some "privacy" with the seeker and assured him she'll do what she could. He watched the fire crack and cackle while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, boss." He heard a familiar voice say.

"Morning, Varric." He said in a gloomy tone.

"Not a morning person?" Varric joked, "Or did the seeker make you sleep on the couch last night?"

Brady cracked a smile, "If only that were the case, Varric."

"Worry. Pain. But not like a wound on his skin, more like a pressure behind his eyes." Cole said, approaching them.

"C'mon kid... it's a little early for all of that," Varric chuckled, "wait until the tea kicks in."

"I do have a bit of a headache this morning, Cole. Good call." Brady encouraged. He didn't mind Cole rummaging through his mind as much as the others. He understood it was a part of his being and accepted it.

"You're upset," Cole continued, "I can help."

"Thank you for the offer, Cole, but I'll be fine."

Brady heard a door open, and his head pivoted quickly to the door to his quarters. Vivienne walked into the main hall and up to Brady, who was anxious for good news.

"Anything?" He asked vaguely.

"She's fine, Darling. But I assume _she _would like to explain everything rather than me."

"Thank you." He nodded his head and stood up from his chair.

She smiled at him, "Anytime, my dear."

He bid Varric and Cole farewell, and eagerly went to join Cassandra in their room.

* * *

Cassandra heard the door open and softly close. "Brady?" She called out softly.

"I'm here." He replied, poking his head above the staircase railing to see her.

She held a weak smile and was leaning against the headboard of the bed. He noticed she her body was wrapped in one of his robes, making him grin.

"You can have it if you like it so much." He remarked, joining her on the bed and rested his head on his propped up arm.

She looked down at the robe. holding her smile, "This one isn't my favorite... but I'll take it if you're offering."

He looked up at her, "How do you feel?"

"Better, but..." She trailed off.

He cocked an eyebrow, "But?"

"Vivienne said something, uhm, concerning. I was not expecting this, but she believes this is in fact the case."

"Poison? Maker's breath, Someone tried to poison you, didn't they? I'll tell Cullen to investigate. I'm sure Josephine could-"

She laid her hand on his cheek and started laughing, "Inquisitor, please. I was not poisoned."

"Then what is it, Cass?" his eyes held a worrisome gaze.

Cassandra looked forward and tried to answer, "She believes I am with child."

His eyes widened and he sat up, causing her to direct her attention to his reaction, "With child? I am to be a father?" He took a second for the words to register. She grew nervous at his sudden silence.

"A child," He said softly, then looked over at her and beamed a smile at her, followed by an excited kiss that took her by surprise.

"You know what this means, right?" He grabbed both of her hands and held them softly.

"No," She found herself smiling at his childish excitement, "What does this mean?"

"We need bigger quarters! A nursery... Do you think mages make good nannies? Or would the templars be more useful? Perhaps Cullen could babysit. Sera has visitation limitations, I don't want their first word to be 'shite'."

She laughed, "Brady, please. This is serious."

He chuckled, "And what makes you think I'm not serious?"

"Aren't you at all scared? and what of the inquisition? Surely you need to think of these things."

"Cassandra, the love my life is having my child. I am not frightened nor in shock. Maker, I'm happy for us. Do you know how good looking this child is going to be? And the Inquisition? Well, it's about time this place became more family friendly."

"You make light of everything, don't you?" She smirked.

His expression was warm, his light blue eyes soft on her golden irises, "I love you."

She kissed his lips gently and grinned against his mouth, "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra sat in the garden and read silently. It had been a month and a half since she had found out she was pregnant, but it felt as though the days passed her like minutes. Brady's acceptance and welcoming of it all made it easy, though she hated the idea that she couldn't help the inquisition on quests for the time being.

"Engaging book, seeker?" Morrigan commented, slowly walking past Cassandra.

"Hardly." She looked up from her reading and watched Morrigan take a seat next to her on the stone bench.

"I'd like to ask a question of you, if you do not mind." Morrigan's voice carried inquisitively.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, but then softened her expression, "What is it?"

"How is the inquisitor taking this?" she asked, curiously.

A small laugh escaped her lips. "He's been... supportive, to say the least."

"I overheard him recently asking Mother Giselle if Leliana could make a trip to Skyhold and give her 'divine' blessing." Morrigan gently laughed at the memory of his excitement in the moment.

Cassandra groaned, "Of course he did... if that man is anything, he is definitely thorough in everything he does."

"If I could suggest a word of advice," Morrigan looked ahead and almost lost herself in thought, "Do not mistake his enthusiasm as a bad thing. I wonder what my warden would have been like if he was there to experience my time carrying Kieran."

"I heard the stories of you two. Very romantic, i must say," Cassandra admitted, "He searched for you, did he not?"

"Tis' true... my warden found me despite my wishes for him to leave me be," Morrigan directed her bright eyes to the seeker, "However, I had stolen the birth of his child from him. He will never know of Kieran as he was when he was just a babe... and if I had a regret, that would be one."

"I'm sure the Warden-Commander overlooks that," Cassandra tried to soften the sorrow in that fact, "the important thing is now you both have an eternity to make up for all lost time."

Morrigan grinned at her words, "That we do, Seeker, that we do."

* * *

Brady stood on a hill in the Hinterlands, accompanied by Dorian, Iron bull, and Varric. He squinted his eyes to find the closest forward camp so his party could rest before the trip back to Skyhold. His attention was lost to the banter behind him.

"Five silvers its a boy," Varric propositioned.

Dorian scoffed, "Only five silvers? Have you lost your fortune to the ale in the tavern, Varric?"

"Alright, Alright," Varric thought for a moment, "twenty sovereigns it's a boy. Are you willing to take that bet, Sparkles?"

"Now, that's more like it!" Dorian nodded his head, "Very well, I'll take that bet."

Iron Bull laughed, "I say the child comes out glowing green."

Brady turned to them, "Are you two seriously betting on my unborn child?"

"Your unborn _son_, boss. I'm not losing anymore coin to Dorian."

"Well, if I may suggest something, I believe a fitting name for the child would be 'Dorian'. It's a name that just radiates greatness." Dorian beamed.

"I'll run that past Cassandra, and then tell you how quickly she dismisses it," Brady chuckled, and started walking closer to his company.

"Speaking of the Lady Seeker," Iron bull cleared his throat, "Marriage is sort of a 'big thing' down here, if I'm not mistaken... are you going to, you know, 'pop' the question?"

"When did my private life become such a talked about topic?" Brady's eyebrows furrowed.

Varric laughed at his expression, "If you think we have anything better to talk about, you're mistaken, Inquisitor."

"I don't want Cassandra thinking that I want to marry her simply because we are having a child together." Brady admitted.

"I understand. The whole 'wed-lock' thing isn't very romantic," Varric continued, "But why does it matter? She's got to know you love her. Maker, I keep seeing you picking flowers and putting them in you pack for her... unless you and Ruffles are hiding something."

"Plus, I noticed she's showing," Iron bull added, though slightly off topic, making Brady wonder where he's going with this, "It looks cute on her."

"Bull, please." Brady interjected.

"Sorry, Boss..." Iron bull bowed his head.

"Anyway, the forward camp isn't far from here. The faster we get back to Skyhold, the better." Brady turned and slid slightly down the hill, his head full of new thoughts to keep him occupied during the trip.

* * *

Brady entered Skyhold and was quickly greeted by Cullen.

"Inquisitor, I assume your trip went well?" He asked politely.

"Yes, though it seems the things to we need to do in the Hinterlands is _endless. _How have things been here?"

"Calm, as it should be. Divine Victoria wrote back to your letter, it should be on your desk."

Brady ran his fingers through his hair, "Good. Now, have you seen Cassandra around? How is she?"

Cullen smirked at the inquisitor, "She's been fine, Brady. Last I heard, she told Josephine she was going to relax in her quarters... er... your quarters."

"Thank you Cullen," Brady nodded and began to walk towards the main hall and to his bedroom.

* * *

Cassandra heard his familiar footsteps when he opened the door to their quarters and ascended up the stairs, "Welcome back, how was the trip?"

"You know," He answered, every step closing their distance, "I think the Maker himself doesn't want me to find all of those Mosaic pieces."

She laid on the bed, her back against the headboard, and an open book on her lap, "Is that so?"

He removed his armor until he just had his undershirt and pants on, then plopped onto the bed next to her. He tossed her book gently to the side and pressed his lips against hers, his body carefully balancing his weight above her. She returned his touch with longing, taking in his distinctive scent.

She smiled against his lips, "You must have missed me."

"You have no idea," he whispered, and kissed her once again, "It gets harder to leave each time."

She looked into his light blue eyes and laid a hand on his scarred cheek, "I believe that."

He grinned, then laid beside her. His conversation in the Hinterlands he had with his party popped into his head, and he inadvertently depict an expression filled in thought.

She quickly noticed, "What's wrong?"

He looked over at her and into her ember eyes, "You know I love you, right?"

She sighed, "Where are you going with this?"

He smirked, and sat up, "and when I say 'I love you' I mean that I love you to the point of madness."

"Well, you are already mad, so I do not understand the severity," She joked.

His eyes softened on her even more, "I want you to know I've always intended on marrying you. I want to spend forever with you, and when I ask for your hand, know that it's because I love you more than anything in this world."

She blushed at his words, "What brought this on?"

He answered innocently, "Varric. Well, Iron bull brought it up... I have flowers in my pack for you, if you want them."

"Brady, you are getting off topic."

"Right, uh, well their probably dead by now anyway."

"Trevelyan."

"Sorry, off topic," he rested his hand on her stomach, noticing how more prominent it has become in his absence, "Everything I do from this point will be to benefit you and our child's future, if I haven't already attempted at that."

"Everything this Inquisition has done has benefited everyone's future," She reminded him, then looked over at the desk, "Leliana wrote back to you, by the way."

He followed her gaze and shrugged, "Ah, it can wait." He smiled and kissed her again, this time completely unraveling to her touch. His chest filled with her bright flame and he relaxed for the first time since he left for the Hinterlands.

Her hands reached underneath his shirt and she tried relieving him of it.

"Lady Cassandra," He scoffed jokingly, "Is that safe... with the, you know..."

She laughed at him, "I already asked our healers. Perfectly safe."

He smiled, and pulled off his shirt. His body positioned itself gracefully on top of hers and allowed himself to lose himself to her again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright guys," Brady said, shifting in his chair to look at his company, "suggestions for baby names. Go."

"Dorian. I told you! It works for a boy and girl!" Dorian crossed his arms in satisfaction of his argument.

Brady ignored him, "Varric, you come up with character names all of the time, you gotta have something."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not very clever with my character names, boss." Varric laughed, and then took a sip of his ale.

"I only come up with awesome nicknames," Iron Bull reminded, "Shouldn't you be having this conversation with the seeker?"

"I _did._ Every name I brought up she either laughed or outright rejected it," Brady furrowed his brows at them, "Now are any of you going to help?"

"Good woman, that one. Keeping you grounded." Blackwall commented.

Brady rolled his eyes and turned to Cole, "Cole, please help me. Say some baby names."

"Some baby names." Cole answered.

Brady groaned in defeat, "Times like these I wish Leliana was around still."

"Because she's good with picking names..." Varric said sarcastically, "Remember that she was the one who named her nug 'Schmooples'."

"At least she would've tried," Brady sneered jokingly.

The tavern door swung open and Cassandra walked in gracefully towards Brady while everybody in the tavern welcomed her.

"Well," Brady stood up and grabbed her hand, "Hello, Beautiful."

He kissed her on the cheek, and she grinned, "Beautiful? Hardly. It looks like a swallowed a watermelon this morning."

He gestured for her to take his seat, pulling it out and pushing it in for her. He stood behind where she sat, casually putting his hands on the back of the chair, leaning forward.

"For what it's worth Seeker," Varric raised his glass to her, "You do look adorable with a baby bump."

"Thank you, Varric. Though I'm not sure if that compliment is an empty one."

"I promise it's not," He chuckled.

"So," She looked around the table, then at Brady, "Why is half of your inner circle here?"

He scratched his head nervously, "No reason, we were just-"

"Discussing names for the child," Dorian interrupted, "And every reason why it should be named after me."

"No," She shot him a look, "For the thousandth time."

Brady chimed in, "Don't say I didn't warn you, Dorian."

"I suppose it's a blessing in disguise," Dorian smiled, "There can only be one 'Dorian'. And that would have to be me. I can't be outplayed by an infant."

Brady chuckled, and Cassandra looked up at him, "Well, have you thought of anything new?"

"Well, I-"

"Wait, before you continue... are we choosing one name or are we thinking of suggestions for the five middle names they're going to have." Varric quipped.

Cassandra sighed disgustedly, causing Brady to put a relaxed hand on his lover's shoulder, "On that note, it's getting late. Are you staying here or coming to bed?"

He offered his hand to help her up off the chair, but she stood up on her own despite his action.

"Lead the way, love." He smiled at her, and followed her out.

When they were outside, the moon and a couple of lit torches were the only things that lit up the courtyard.

Cassandra grabbed his hand and started leading him to the main hall, when he squeezed on hers and stood where he was.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice soft.

"It's beautiful out," He drew her in, "The moon is so bright and it's like the stars carpet the sky... it just reminds me of that night at the grove."

She blushed and smiled, placing a hand on his chest and then looked into his crystal eyes, "Feels like an eternity ago with everything that has happened."

"I have an idea," He smiled, then kissed her forehead, "Come on."

* * *

"Pulling the sheets and pillows off of our bed and taking Josephine's candles does not sound like a good idea," She said, as she followed him through the opening, his hands full with bed sheets and scented candles.

He laughed, "I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to Josie wondering where they all went." He looked ahead, "I'll just blame it on Cole."

"You will not." She scolded.

"Joking, I promise," He smiled at her, and began placing the candles down on the grass, followed by spreading the blankets out in the right spot to get the perfect view of Skyhold, the mountains, and the stars that looked down from above. Brady placed the pillows down, then lit the candles.

Cassandra stood with her arms crossed watching him jumping from task to task swiftly. She cracked a smile, "You are ridiculous."

He stood back up after lighting the last candle and took her hands, "It's part of my charm." He led her to the blankets and watched her relax and lay underneath the stars. He joined her, but his eyes stayed on her. The moon illuminated her face, showing off her cheek bones and allowing her amber eyes to react to it's pale light.

"Maker, what did I do to deserve you?" He almost whispered.

She smirked, and then turned her head to him, "I believe you slayed countless amounts of fade demons and Corypheus, for one."

He raised an eyebrow, "You don't get enough credit for your snark."

"I know," she agreed, "Everyone thinks _you're_ the funny one."

He nudged closer to her, pressing his forehead to his, "Another idea."

She sighed, "What now?"

"For a name... How about 'Anthony'?"

Her head pulled back, "Anthony? My brother's name?"

He sat up, "Yes. From what I have heard from you he was a formidable man... and I know you were very close with him. I would love to honor him by naming our child after him. If you agree, of course." He smiled slightly, but just enough to show his dimples.

"I think..." She bit her bottom lip and thought about it, "I think that's perfect."

He grinned at her agreement, then responded, "and what of a girl's name?"

She pursed her lips to the side, "What do you think of 'Justinia'?"

"That's brilliant," He eyes widened at her suggestion, "The woman was a saint. She saved me from the fade twice and... well... you worked closely with her. It's perfect."

"Then it's settled," She exhaled in relief.

He exhaled, "Thank the maker. My next suggestion for a girl's name was 'Florianne.'"

Her expression dropped, "I hope you're joking."

"What would you have thought of 'Calpernia?'"

"Now you're just trying to be an annoyance."

He smiled his boyish grin, "Has anyone ever told you that you look absolutely beautiful when you're angry?"

Her smile softened her expression, "Are you flattering me, Lord Trevelyan?"

He kissed her passionately, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm trying to," he whispered on her lips.

She pulled away from him with a bewildered look on her face, "Oh."

"Oh?"

"He..." She stopped, "Or she, just kicked."

His eyes filled up with excitement and his mouth stretched into an enormous grin, "Really?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He gently glided his hands in circles, resting his ear on top of the bump.

He waited for just a second until it happened again. "Maker," He gasped with a sweet tone in his voice.

"Do you think that they can here us?" She asked him, running a hand through his hair.

"I'd like to think so," He answered, then redirected his attention back to his lover's bump. "You are going to be the luckiest baby in all of Thedas, I swear of it."

Cassandra laughed at him, "and why is that?"

He continued, "Because your parents are excellent... well, mostly your mother. You are going to come into this world so loved and adored."

They felt another kick.

"Maybe he does here us," Cassandra said dearly.

"Maybe we're having a mage. Who knows?" He replied.

She rolled her eyes at the notion, "One thing at a time, please."

He chuckled, "Alright, alright. Time well tell, anyway."

He sat up and noticed her shiver to the breeze that gracefully rolled in.

"Come on," He stood up and held his hand out to help her, "let's get some rest."


	4. Chapter 4

"Maker," Brady groaned, toying with the unfinished crib, pieces of it occupying his hands, "this is impossible."

Cassandra laughed and watched his frustration grow. "I could help, you know."

"No, no... I need to finish this now..." He said with determination. He sighed, "The blighted thing won't cooperate."

"Must you be so proud? Surely the quartermaster can help if you're struggling..."

He looked over his shoulder, perturbed. He relaxed his face at the sight of her honey eyes looking humorously at him. He took a deep breath and threw his head back, "I think I'm panicking."

A smile pulled at her lips, "I could have informed you of that, love."

He dropped the pieces of the crib onto the floor and jumped onto the bed next to her. He nuzzled closer to her. She watched him with a smile, and quickly set her book aside to give him her full attention.

"Cassandra, honey... I need to tell you something." He propped himself up on one of their pillows.

She ran his fingers through his hair, she sensed his anxiousness and tried to soothe him, "Relax, Brady."

He buried his head into her side and began to speak, "The baby can come any day and I can't even get the damn crib up in time." His voice was muffled by the pillow that rested underneath her.

She couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked up at her and furrowed his brows at her reaction. She covered her mouth with her hands, tears forming in the wells of her eyes from the hilarity. "You need to relax. Everything is in place for whenever they decide to come out and join us in this world. Leliana even arrived for the birth, just as you requested. You need to calm yourself."

He huffed, "Everything besides the crib..."

She playfully hit his shoulder, "Hush."

He placed his hand on her stomach and rested it there with peace. She placed his hand over his, and he smiled gently. "I'm sorry. New rule: No panicking."

"Thank the Maker."

He looked up at her, her face warming his body with her light. "You are absolutely stunning, did you know that?"

She turned her eyes to his and smirked, "Only because you say it everyday."

He kissed her softly and smiled on her soft lips, "I hope you don't mind hearing it forever."

She chuckled, "Not at all."

* * *

"Inquisitor... you seem distracted." Cullen remarked, while dodging one of Brady's attacks.

Brady let down his wooden sword for a moment, "Is it obvious?"

Cullen chuckled, "Only in your fighting, Trevelyan." Cullen smacked Brady's hand and knocked his weapon out of his hand. He grinned cockily and walked over to him. "Is this about Cassandra? Wait, don't answer that. It is always about Cassandra."

Brady shook his head, "No one ever compliments you for your humor, Commander."

"I know," He acknowledged, "But they ought to."

He shoved Cullen and laughed slightly, "It's just hitting me now... you know? I'm going to be a father. _Father_. It's weird to say, like wrapping my head around it all is difficult."

"Are you scared?" Cullen asked, crossing his arms.

"Truthfully, I'm terrified," Brady answered, "but I need to be stronger for her. For _us, _really."

"I can't truly gauge how you feel, friend. I've never been put in your situation," Cullen placed a supportive hand on Brady's shoulder, "But you have faced much more frightening things than a child, no?"

"I suppose you're right. But then again, I've never had to worry about dropping Corypheus on his head."

Cullen laughed, "There's your humor." He began to walk away from the inquisitor, but left him a parting thought, "Just remember: Cassandra's probably strong enough for the both of you. You can lean on her whenever you're weary, Inquisitor... but you probably already knew that much."

Brady nodded, and Cullen fully departed into the courtyard. Brady began to walk towards the stables when he was interrupted by one of the Inquisition's agents.

"Inquisitor." She nodded.

"Yes, What is it?" He asked.

The agent inched closer and began to whisper, "Seeker Pentaghast appears to have gone into labor, your worship. The Divine and Madame De Fer have her prepped in your quarters for the childbirth."

Brady's heart began to beat out of his chest while his eyes widened with surprise. He tried to regain his composure, but his anxiousness was causing cracks in his attempted straight face, "I'll head there immediately. Thank you."

* * *

"Boss, you need to calm down..." Iron Bull urged, completely prepared to restrain him.

"I'm panicking, I think..." Brady framed his face, "Do I look panicked to you?"

"Yes." Iron Bull confirmed.

Brady looked at him with a concerning look in his eyes. He glanced over at the door, and then back at Iron Bull, "Why did they even kick me out of the room? I should be in there!"

Iron Bull held back a laugh, "Because you're panicking, boss."

Brady took a seat and took a deep breath. The love of his life was about to have his first child, and his nerves skyrocketed through the roof. His palms were sweating and a rush of excitement and nausea sat in his gut. He tried his hardest to relax, but his heightened emotions were getting the better of him.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "I should be in there. What if something goes wrong?"

Bull crossed his arms, "Look, you have the freakin' Divine delivering your kid. Everything is going to go fine. Relax."

Brady opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a labored yell that arose from behind the door.

Brady stood up quickly and pushed Bull out of the way, "That's it. I'm going in there."

He swung open the door and slammed it behind him. He ran up the stairs leading to his bed. Every set of eyes turned to him for a moment, and he was almost overwhelmed by their serious gazes.

"I hope you've calmed down, inquisitor." Leliana furrowed her brows at him, then redirected her attention back to Cassandra and the task at hand.

Cassandra smiled in his direction, and he quickly rushed to her side; kneeling down to be level with her.

"Hey, beautiful." He warmly grinned, grabbing her hand that rested at her side and wrapping his fingers with hers; kissing the back of her hand.

"Thank the maker you're back." She spoke softly. Vivienne wiped the sweat off her brow, while Cassandra threw her head back in agony.

"Not much longer, Cassandra." Leliana encouraged. "One or two more pushes."

He looked at her with love filling his gaze, "You can do this, love."

She closed her eyes and put all of her energy into one great push. She snapped her head back onto the pillow.

Brady's eyes fixed themselves on the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in his entire existence. Vivienne rushed over to give Leliana a hand with cleaning off the newborn babe.

Leliana smiled down at the small baby in her hand that was now letting out a slight sound of joy, "Congratulations, you two. It's a boy."

Brady beamed a bright smile at Leliana, and then to Cassandra, who held a beautiful grin on her lips. He kissed her forehead gently and ran his fingers through her hair. "You did it."

She lifted a weak hand to his face and kissed him softly.

"May we see him?" Brady asked of Leliana.

"Of course," She nodded, after completing all of the necessary procedures. She rocked him gently in her arms and handed him off to his father.

Brady cooed when he held his son, "Welcome to the world, Anthony," He walked over to where Cassandra was still laying, "Your mother wants to meet you."

She sat up and held her arms out and he gently rested Anthony into her arms. She looked at him with a bright smile. Anthony stared at his mother in bewilderment, making his proud parents melt.

She looked up at Brady, "How did he manage to get your eyes?"

"Maybe it's magic... maybe he's a mage." He joked.

Cassandra sneered at him while Vivienne and Leliana looked on dearly at the moment happening before them.

Brady kept his eyes on his new born son and spoke softly, "I love you."

Cassandra did the same, her mouth staying in a permanent smile at the sight of her child, "I love you, too."

In that moment, every nervous feeling he ever begrudgingly had vanished instantly at the sight of Cassandra and Anthony.

* * *

Brady laid at night in his bed with Anthony resting on top of his chest. He watched his son nuzzle into his chest every so often, his face at peace in his sleep.

He noticed the slight drool that escaped Anthony's mouth. "Not even a day old and acting like your mother." He remarked quietly.

"I heard that." Cassandra replied from the balcony. She walked into the room with the one of Brady's robes cloaked over her body.

"Cassandra, look," He pointed his eye to their sleeping child and grinned with accomplishment, "We _made_ that."

She laid gently next to her two men and cuddled Brady's free arm, staring proudly at her son. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"I can see it now... were going to have to order more men on the walls from the lady suitors trying to beat down our gates."

She chuckled, "We have a long time before that happens. Let us appreciate these simpler times as they are."

Brady gently picked up Anthony and cradled him into his arms and walked him over to the finished crib. "Time for bed, champ."

Anthony stirred slightly when Brady placed him into his crib, but went straight back to sleep.

Brady had been too busy cooing over his son to notice that Cassandra had joined his side in watching their child.

"He's so adorable." Brady grinned brightly and looked over at Cassandra, her full attention on Anthony. "Cassandra." He said in a soft tone.

"Hmm?" She pulled her eyes from the crib and onto her lover.

He took her hands into hers and pressed a kiss on to her forehead, "There's something I've been meaning to do in a long time... and right now, in this moment... I feel as though the timing is as perfect as possible."

She raised an eyebrow, "What are you up to?"

"When I first met you, you had put me in chains and thought the worst of me... and now you're the love of my life, the mother of my children, and -"

"What are you trying to get at?" She furrowed her brows at him.

He let out a chuckle, "Please, Cassandra, let me finish."

She sighed, "Very well."

He cleared his throat, "Even when we first met in the worst conditions, I saw something in you that made me want to be better- do better things, meaningful things- with my life. Then when I fell in love with you, it felt like I was falling carelessly into you, and I have never ever felt as good as I do whenever I look at you and know in my heart you feel the same way."

She blushed, "You're being very kind tonight, Trevelyan."

"For good reason," He fell onto one knee and pulled out a red velvet box from his back pocket and presented it to her, "I want to be _your_ ball-in-chain, Lady Pentaghast-" He grinned at his own joke and continued, "Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

He opened the velvet box and revealed a diamond encrusted ring with a shiny gold band that almost reflected off of the walls with it's light.

She placed a hand over her mouth, "Brady- I-" She looked at him with excitement in her eyes, "Of course."

He smiled brightly, and slid the ring onto her finger, and jumped to his feet; wrapping her into his arms tightly. She kissed him passionately, her hands resting on the back of his neck. He began to press kisses onto her neck, and she laughed at his ticklish touch.

Before she could return the favor to him, a sob came from the crib.

They both redirected their attention to the crying baby, still in each other's arms.

She looked over at him with a sly grin and pecked his lips, "It's your turn."

He separated from her and picked up Anthony, "I got it."

She carried herself to the bed, while Brady rocked Anthony slowly. She watched him contently, her happiness radiating throughout the room.

He could feel her eyes on him, and threw back a grin; consuming her beauty in his eyes.

Anthony was lulled back to sleep, Brady placed him carefully back into the crib and joined Cassandra. He cuddled her close and found comfort in her warmth. She rested perfectly in his arms and he began to fall asleep without a single worry entering his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The entirety of the inner circle stood around Brady's room and cooed at the sleeping baby that rested his crib.

"In a couple months, he'll be taller than you, Varric." Dorian barbed with a laugh.

"It's a shame he's already better looking than you, Sparkles." Varric quipped, and redirected his attention back to Anthony.

Sera crossed her arms, "Tiny little thing, innit? Could fit on a bow, maybe."

Brady and Cassandra watched their friends admire their son with proud looks gleaming on their faces. He held her close to his side and rested a kiss on her forehead. "Should we kick them out?" He whispered in her ear.

She raised her head and looked over at all of their friends in complete bliss over the crib. "Not yet." She answered.

Anthony stirred and his eyes came open with a tiny yawn. A collective "Aw" fell across the entire company. He looked up in bewilderment at all of the faces staring down at him with beaming smiles.

"He kind of looks like Solas..." Bull commented, then shot a playful look at Brady, who simply shrugged him off.

Vivienne examined Anthony with softness, "Look at those eyes. They could cure the blight."

Anthony cooed, and let out a giggle. Causing everybody's heart to melt to the floor.

Blackwall scratched at his beard, "He looks like you, Cassandra."

Anthony reached out to the crowd above him, and Cassandra walked over to take him into her arms. She rocked him gently and smiled down into his big blue eyes.

"Alright," Brady crossed his arms and looked over to the company in his room, "Time to give him a break."

"C'mon boss," Varric grumbled, "He just woke up."

"Varric, you have been up here three times today. Don't you have a novel that needs your attention?" Brady quipped with a chuckle.

Varric waved him off and descended down the stairs, the rest followed him out of the bedroom.

Brady let out a sigh and walked over to Cassandra, who was pleasantly rocking Anthony in her arms. "Finally."

"Surely you know this peace and quiet will not last." She chuckled, making faces at her baby. She looked up at Brady, "Josephine will not leave me alone about a wedding."

"Speaking of, my parents wrote to us." He went to his desk and shuffled through a few pages on his desk and pulled out a particular one, "They said they can't wait until the revisit Skyhold to meet Anthony. They also mentioned 'seeing grandmother's ring at work.'"

"What of your siblings? Did they send word back?" She asked.

"Unfortunately," He threw the letter down the letter back on his desk, "my sister wants to come up to Skyhold before the wedding with my older brother."

"They're coming here?"

He shook his hands in front of him, "Not if you don't want them to. Maker, I-" He stopped himself, "Never mind."

She cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"It's just-" He let out a sigh, "Do you want this extravagant wedding Josephine has planned? I mean, she's receiving plates from _Antiva. _I didn't even know plates mattered so much."

She laughed at him, Anthony mirroring her chipper smile almost instantly, "I don't think the plates are the problem, my love."

Their bedroom door slammed open, and Josephine ascended the stairs holding her pen and scribbled on paper. "Lady Pentaghast... a word?"

"Yes, Ambassador?"

Josephine looked over at the inquisitor, who nodded for her to proceed. "Your uncle sent a letter for you. I assume it has to do with the potential joining of the Pentaghast Clan with House Trevelyan."

"Maker," Brady rubbed the bridge of his nose. Cassandra motioned for him to take Anthony in his arms, and he did promptly. Cassandra took the letter from Josephine and slid her finger over the seal. She read it silently.

"He wishes to meet outside of Skyhold to 'talk'." She said aloud, looking up from her letter and over to Brady.

Brady looked down at his son and then back at Cassandra, "Are you going to go?"

"I- Don't know. Should I?"

"Cassandra, he is the only family you have left."

She exhaled, "It's been years. I don't even know how he got in touch with me."

Josephine spoke up, "It's not a secret you're with the Inquisition, Cassandra."

"Will you be alright with Anthony while I'm gone?" She took in the sight of her son, "Maker, I don't want to leave him."

"We'll be fine, love. You have been cooped up in Skyhold for far too long." He walked over to her and pecked her on the lips, "Go. Take Blackwall and Vivienne with you too, just in case."

"And you're sure you can handle him?" She crossed her arms and raised a brow.

He smirked and let out a soft laugh, "I _am _his father."

"Alright," She turned to Josephine, "Get a caravan ready for me, ambassador."

"At your service." Josephine nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Brady held Anthony in the courtyard as Cassandra threw her pack onto the Caravan.

She gave him a weary look, "I'll be back soon."

"Have fun." He warmly grinned. "Say goodbye to your mother, Anthony."

Anthony nuzzled against Brady as Cassandra took his tiny hand into hers. He grabbed her finger with his entire hand, causing her to melt. She kissed his hand and pressed a kiss onto Brady's lips. "I should be back by dusk."

"We'll hold you to it." He kissed her forehead and watched her walk way with Blackwall and Vivienne at her side. She hopped onto the caravan and waved at them as it began to move. Brady waved back as Anthony watched the Caravan disappear into the distance.

Brady re-positioned Anthony in his arms, "Alright, champ... what do you want to do today?"

Anthony yawned, a spec of drool glistening on his cheek. He looked up at Brady with his matching eyes.

"Nap time it is." Brady declared, and carried them both up to his quarters.

When they made it to the room, Brady rested Anthony on his chest and allowed him to nuzzle comfortably onto him. The knitted knickers and shirt Leliana had knitted for Anthony rested on him perfectly, causing a great warmth to rest on Brady's chest. Brady felt his eyes grow heavy and relaxed against the softness of his bed.

"You know, Champ, we could be tearing Skyhold asunder right now." His voice vibrated his chest, "But I won't judge your decision to sleep. Considering you've been keeping me up, a nap sounds nice."

Anthony let out a breath, his gentle eyelids fluttering in his slumber. His lips pursed as a small whistle came from each breath. His hands gripped onto Brady's loose shirt. A slight chuckle erupted in his chest.

Before he could succumb to his own sleepiness, he heard the heart stopping sound of a familiar voice in the courtyard, making it's way to his room from the open balcony.

"Welcome to Skyhold." Cullen's voice carried into the room.

"Where is our brother?" Another distinct voice had said.

"He should be in his quarters..." Cullen's voice trailed off, followed by a couple minutes of unwarranted silence.

Within a matter of time, there was a timid knock at the door, followed by Cullen's voice calling out to the Inquisitor. The slight noise caused Anthony's eyes to flicker open, followed by a gentle sob. Brady pressed Anthony to his chest and comforted him back to silence. He got up from the bed with reluctance, holding Anthony close to his chest and moving towards the door.

"Cullen." He greeted. "Max. Evelyn."

"Brother!" They both beamed, then looked down and cooed at the bewildered child staring at them with very familiar blue eyes.

"They arrived not too long ago, Inquisitor. An unexpected surprise."

Max muscled his way passed Cullen and into the room. His short blonde hair becoming disheveled in the process. He also had piercing eyes and a physique that matched his younger brother's. "Look at that, Eve." Max looked over at his sister with pure excitement, "He's a Trevelyan, all right."

Evelyn's slender body made it past Cullen also, her light emerald eyes growing larger at the sight of Anthony. She tucked misplaced long blonde hair behind her ear and stood at the unoccupied side of Brady.

"I'll leave you to it, then." Cullen nodded, and walked away from the door frame and down the staircase.

Brady watched his siblings coo at his son resting in his arms. Anthony watched the strangers with an etched grin, his own eyes gleaming against his wide smile. "I didn't expect you two to just show up..." Brady commented.

Max looked up to Brady and scrunched his brows, "Did you not want us here?"

"No, no," He shook his head in protest and let out a sigh, "I would've been more prepared for your arrival is all."

Evelyn pursed her lips to the side and squinted her eyes. "Where's the bride to be?"

"With her family," Brady answered quickly, rocking the now restless Anthony in his arms, "She should be back by nightfall."

"We're excited to meet her... is it true she slayed three dragons attacking the divine in her youth?" Max inquired, his blue eyes growing wide.

Brady let out a soft chuckle, "_Four _dragons and a couple of giants."

Max stared in awe, but just as quickly as he believed the claim, he dismissed his brother. "Can't say I missed your humor."

Evelyn crossed her arms, her light blonde hair finding a place against her shoulders and fine clothing. "I suppose we shall speak to her during dinner then?"

"I suppose." Brady did not meet her familiar stare and kept his attention to Anthony.

* * *

Cassandra sat in the caravan and found a wave of content wash over her when she found herself crossing the bridge to Skyhold. Her uncle had not much to say but his blessing, and after an awkward catch up of insincere words and pressings, he had agreed to come to the ceremony.

The gates raised and she could see Brady's familiar figure waiting for her with a slim grin. Anthony was resting his head on Brady's shoulder, his small chest raising and lowering slowly. Before the caravan even stopped, she jumped out and planted a kiss on Brady's cheek and on top of her son's sleeping head.

"Hi." Her smile was warm on both of them. He returned it, but she could sense something wrong in his usually welcoming grin. She furrowed her brows, "What?"

He evaded her, "How was your meeting with your uncle?"

Her eyes narrowed at him, causing his smile to drop. "Fine..." Her voice stayed still as she crossed her arms over her armored chest, "Do you have something to say?"

An unnerving feeling settled his stomach and he gulped hard, "I didn't know they would just show up."

She raised her brows and hitched her voice, "Who are you talking about?"

A hurried tapping sound came from the stone stairs behind them. Brady threw his head back with an exhale at the sound. Cassandra's eyes found the two bodies joining them. They both had familiar faces though she was certain she had never seen them before in her entire life. She returned her look to Brady, who was suppressing another groan in his throat.

"So this is her?" Evelyn's voice spoke. She joined her younger brothers side, as did Max. Both siblings took in a good look at her, examining almost every detail they could in a matter of seconds.

"Cassandra, this is my older brother, Max." He tipped his head to his left. Max nodded with a grin. "And this is my older sister, Evelyn."

"A pleasure, Seeker." She bowed her head and raised herself with a grin on her face.

Cassandra looked at them bewildered. Her heart felt a jolt of surprise in her chest, and she tried to regain her composure with a half hearted smile. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"We have a lot to catch up on, Lady Cassandra, would you like to sit with us and talk over dinner?"

Cassandra and Brady shared a look. She could see an annoyance in his eyes, but ignored his protest, "Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

"Cassandra," Brady mumbled for only her to hear.

The main hall was full of companions and inquisition soldiers winding down after a tiresome day. The sun had vanished beneath the night sky, causing the moon to create silhouttes on the glass stained windows. The candlelight danced on the stone walls, giving a warm glow to the entirety of the room.

Cassandra hushed him and continued to smile with poise at Max and Evelyn, who sat across from her.

Brady sat straight, both hands supporting Anthony on his lap. Anthony bobbed on his father's knee and kept a bewildered look at the excitement around him. He looked to his father with his bright blue eyes big and staring. Brady looked down with a warm grin at his son's studious eyes and relaxed against his chair.

"So, Cassandra," Evelyn spoke up, leaning forward against the table. "How did you meet my brother?"

Brady gulped and brought his eyes to Cassandra. She stayed poised, however, and rested her hand on his thigh. "When he fell out of the fade, the first thing my soldiers noticed was his hand." She looked to him with her honey eyes and her signature smile, "He was brought to me unconscious. I had an apostate named Solas watch over him so he didn't die in is sleep from the mark."

Max looked up from his eating and darted between Brady and Cassandra, "The mark almost killed you?"

"Well, yes." Brady replied, "But I'm almost killed on a daily basis now- so it all evens out."

Max took a bite of bread and smiled while chewing, "Badass, brother."

Evelyn looked to Max with a sigh and rolled her eyes, "I'm happy you find that amusing, Maxwell."

"Eve, relax." Max toyed with a vegetables on his plate with his fork and let out a thought, "What was it like? Taking down that magister Corypheus?"

"Stressful." Cassandra answered.

Brady shot her a smile, "Awesome." He looked to his brother with his blue eyes filling with cockiness.

"Mother kept in touch with your ambassador. She kept us informed on how you were doing while you were away." Evelyn shook her head, "They were so worried for you, Brady... we all were." Her green eyes were heavy when her gaze was brought to him, "Maker, it was hard to imagine you were to survive this back then."

He brought his eyes to Cassandra, whose attention was focus on the other side of the table, "I found something worth fighting for, is all."

Evelyn grinned at the sight of her brother so full of bliss. She saw the way his eyes grew whenever he looked to her and dipped her head down to hide her bright smile. "Commendable, brother."

"Now," he looked down to Anthony in his lap, who looked up at him with his matching eyes, "It's all about making a better Thedas for him."

Cassandra directed her attention to Anthony and watched him shoot a bright smile to Brady. Bady chuckled, holding what looked like a permenant grin on his face. Anthony giggled, but yawned soon after. "Somebody looks ready for bed."

"I am a bit tired." Brady through his head back and exhaled.

Cassandra shook her head, "I was not referring to you."

He pulled on a smirk and lifted Anthony up and handed him over, "Alright, champ. Your mother says it's bedtime."

Cassandra held him against her chest. His head rested on her shoulder while his eyes fluttered closed. "It was wonderful speaking to you both. Perhaps we could talk more tomorrow?"

"I would love that, Cassandra." Evelyn nodded.

"I'll come up soon, love." Brady looked to her with soft eyes.

Max protested, "Not before we go to the tavern together, brother."

"Max, I can't just-"

Cassandra chimed in, "Spend time with your brother, I'll be fine with Anthony."

Brady grinned, "If you say so..."

"Come on, brother. Before that Qunari over there decides to bleed the tavern dry."

* * *

"Alright on a count of three," Max said, clutching a shot of rare Antivan brandy in his hand. Varric and Bull were standing beside him, waiting for the order.

"Three!" Brady quipped, and downed the brandy with ease. Max, Bull, and Varric followed behind- gulping down the drink and sighing in unison afterwards.

"That's a fifth time you've done that tonight," Max shoved him with a grin, almost knocking him off of his stool.

"Can't handle your liquor, brother?" Brady barbed, and took a sip out of his ale.

"Speak for yourself, Brady," He laughed, "But, I don't think your dwarven friend is holding up to well."

"I'm fine, Trevelyan," Varric tossed his hands and waved him off, "Remember, I'm from Kirkwall. It's going to take alot more than this to put me on the floor."

"Are you willing to test that?" Max poured another shot.

Varric laughed, "Not tonight."

Brady shook his head and took another sip of ale. The tavern was lively, as it always was at night. He could feel the buzzing of alcohol against his skull, and took a moment to bring in a breath and exhale.

"I don't think I've said this yet," Max placed a hand on Brady's shoulder, causing him to look his brother in the eye. "But I'm so proud of you, Brady."

"Thank you-"

Max cut him off, "I'm not finished. Everything you've built here is astonishing." He let out a breath and softened his eyes, "Cassandra is a fantastic woman and I adore what she's given to you, and to our family, really."

"Do you think they'll approve?" There was a sincerity in Brady's tone. "Our parents?"

Max laughed, "One look at Anthony and they'll melt to the floor. You're going to have to beg them to leave."

"Maker, I hope not." Brady chuckled.

"Are you two ready for another round?" Bull shouted, raising his mug in the air.

"Let's go for it, Qunari." Max nodded. "Put it all on the Inquisitor's tab."

* * *

Brady could hear ringing in his ears as he entered the main hall. It was vacated of bodies, and the only thought he had was to be quiet. He attempted to keep his feet light, but only managed to stumble upon himself.

"Andraste, guide me." He murmured to himself, and looked forward to the door that led to his quarters.

With a groan, he treaded forward until he met the door. With a soft turn of the knob, he entered the corrider. His feet on the steps seemed to release a deafening creak with every attempt to climb the staircase.

Upon reaching his bedroom door, he opened it slowly and trudged up the stairs and saw Cassandra on the bed. It was quiet, and the blur in his eyes skewed the candlelight by the bed. She looked up from her book a pulled on a small grin.

When tried to speak, she placed a finger against her lips and pointed to the crib housing a sleeping Anthony.

He nodded and tip toed toward the bed. She almost laughed at his nonsensical approach to the problem, holding her chuckle back with her hand. When he made it to the bed, he placed his body down with ease and cuddled up against her.

"You smell like a brewery." She commented with a whisper. Her honey eyes looked down to him.

He pressed his head against her and took notice of the familiar shirt that draped over her body, "You look better in my clothes than I do."

She ran her fingers through his disheveled hair, then placed her book down. He pressed a kiss on her wrist, and slouched back down to her side. She joined him, placing her head against the pillow and placing an arm at his side. "Your family has been lovely so far."

He closed his eyes and smiled, "You don't have to lie."

Her voice grew stern, "I'm serious. They love you."

"They love you, too, Cass."

"That's reassuring."

He looked into her warm brown eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Maker." He whispered, moving a misplaced hair behind her ear.

"What?" She furrowed her brows.

"I am so lucky," His smile stretched across his face as his eyes had a slight squint, and pressed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you so much."

She laughed gently, "You're drunk."

"I know," He held back a belch, "But I mean it. Every word."

"You won't feel very lucky in the morning." She quipped with a smirk.

"Probably not," He smiled back, "But I feel pretty damn lucky right now."

She turned and pressed her back against his chest. Almost like an instinct, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He could feel her chest hum through her body, causing a warm feeling to wash through him. He nuzzled against her and smiled. He could feel his eyes grow heavy and succumb to sleep against the warmth of her body.

Until a shift in the crib and a sob echoed through the room. They both sighed deeply. "Of course." He tossed.

"Allow me." She slapped his arm to release her and move off of the bed.

He turned and wrapped his arms against his pillow, "You're the best."

She went to the crib and picked up Anthony, rocking him gently, "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

"Cassandra, honey," Brady said as he dressed. "Everything will be just fine."

She held Anthony in her arms and held a stoic expression, "You say that now." She cocked an eyebrow. "But, a bachelor party with _Varric _at the helm is disconcerting."

He looked to her with a subtle smirk, "It's one night. What could possibly go so wrong in one night?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Famous last words."

He threw his shirt over his shoulders and worked his arms into it. With a few strides, he walked over to Cassandra and placed a kiss on her lips. "I'll be back before you know it." He smiled at her as she let out a small groan and walked out of the room.

Varric was waiting for him in the main hall with crossed arms and a grin. "Time to get away from the ball and chain, inquisitor."

Brady laughed and walked up to Varric, "If she heard you say that-"

"I'd be down a few limbs... probably." Varric quipped, and led Brady to the courtyard.

"So, Varric..." Brady said, descending down the stone staircase. "What exactly should I be expecting?"

"That would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" Varric chuckled and pointed towards the group that was collected in the courtyard.

Brady could see his companions looking as eager as ever. They were all gathered around the caravan. Blackwall and Iron Bull stood with a small sway and smiles on their faces. Cole sat in the caravan while Dorian and Cullen secured the caravan's cover.

Brady joined them in next to the caravan and did a quick scan of who was there. "No Sera?" He asked.

"I asked," Iron Bull admitted, "But she said she was doing something better tonight."

Brady cocked his head to the side, "Something better?"

Iron Bull shrugged, "Yeah, Boss. I have no idea."

"Well, I am at my capacity with toying with the caravan cover." Dorian jumped inside the caravan. "So I suggest we leave and find a tavern that serves something strong."

Varric patted Brady's shoulder and looked up at him with a mischievous grin, "It's about time we got into some trouble."

Varric walked away, and Brady shook his head as he joined them inside the caravan.

* * *

"Cassandra!" Sera's voice rang as she banged on the bedroom door. "C'mon, open up!"

Cassandra let out a disgruntled groan and put Anthony into his crib and went down the small set of stairs to open the door. "What is it?"

Sera cocked her head with a grin, "Didn't think the boys were going to be the ones to have all the fun tonight, amirite?"

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, "Sera, you didn't."

"_I _didn't. Josephine mostly. Planned it and such. I'm just supposed to get you." Sera grabbed Cassandra's arm and tugged, "Well, come on!"

"I can't just leave Anthony."

"Right, The Inquisitor's sissy and brother volunteered to watch em'. So, you have no excuse."

"Sera-"

Sera shook her head and stuck her tongue out with protest, "No, none of that. We're going to have a bloody good time tonight and that's it."

There was a knock on the door, and Sera rushed to get it.

"Ah, that's them." Sera said, and allowed Evelyn and Maxwell to enter.

Max ascended the stairs and walked towards the crib. "Hey, Big guy!" he said with a grin.

Anthony giggled, and Cassandra gestured for Max to hold him.

Evelyn worked her way to Cassandra's side and gave her a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of our nephew." She pulled her into an unexpected hug, "Have fun tonight, Cassandra."

"Thank you," Cassandra replied with a smile.

"That's what family's for." Max replied while cooing at Anthony in his arms.

Cassandra nodded, and turned to Sera, "Well, let's get this over with."

Sera cackled with a manic laugh and grabbed Cassandra's wrist, quickly leading her out of the bedroom.

* * *

Brady sighed as he looked to the outside of the caravan. He didn't see any civilization for the last twenty minutes of the ride and grew anxious. His companions were weary, also; Cullen even taking peeks at paperwork that was stuffed into his pockets in case of boredom.

"Varric, where are we going?" Brady asked, his anxiousness getting the better of him.

Varric shook his head with a laugh, "That would ruin the surprise."

Iron Bull groaned and began to rummage in his pack. "An hour of being sober during a bachelor party is against the law." He pulled out a large bottle of liquor. Brady couldn't make out whether it was Sun Blond Vint-1 or Vint-9 Rowan's rose; All he knew is that he wanted a few kicks of it.

"Hand it over," Dorian demanded, reaching out his arm to take it from Bull, "I'm parched."

"Calm down, Vint." Iron Bull laughed, "The inquisitor is about to commit himself to one person... for the rest of his life." Iron Bull looked down at the bottle, then to Brady. Bull began to smirk, "I don't know whether to be happy for you or feel sorry."

The caravan burst into laughter, including the driver. Brady narrowed his eyes and let out a chuckle, then snatched the bottle out of his hands, opening it and raising it to his company, "Here's to long, happy lives for all of us from this point on!"

They cheered, and Brady killed half the bottle, much to the party's dismay.

"Greedy bastard." Dorian mumbled underneath his breath.

"Ha!" Varric smiled, causing everybody's attention to direct towards him, "Here it is!"

Brady looked outside to see a tavern, but nothing more. It was shoddy, to say the least, but he could hear the patrons laughing from inside even from the road.

"How-" Brady shook his head, "How did you find this place?"

Varric waved him off, "Isabela told me about it a few years ago... never thought I'd actually go, but here we are."

Brady sighed, then motioned for Varric to jump out of the caravan. "Lead the way."

* * *

Cassandra walked into the Skyhold Tavern to see it decorated in white and gold, while her friends occupied each seat at the bar. Josephine, Harding, Vivienne, and even Leliana- they all turned and greeted Cassandra with gracious hugs and smiles.

When Leliana came to give her a hug, Cassandra greeted her with a playful tone, "Shouldn't you be at the Cathedral?"

"Ah," Leliana smiled, "and miss an 'extremely important top secret mission?'" Leliana turned and rolled her eyes at Josephine.

Josephine just laughed, "Leliana, you've been asking for an excuse to leave for an entire month."

Leliana cocked her head with a laugh and returned to her seat.

"So," Cassandra said, pivoting her head between them all, "Now that I'm here, what's the plan."

"To get belligerently drunk without mentioning the wedding, right?" Harding replied, "I don't know. I'm new to this."

"No, Scout's right,' Sera said, slapping her hands against the bar. "Time to bring out the good stuff, barkeep. Put it on our dear old Inquisitor's tab, yeah?"

The bartender grinned and nodded towards her, "Of course."

* * *

"Our brother sure did well for himself," Max mentioned, laying on top of the couch holding Anthony. "I mean, have you looked at all of this stuff?"

Eve looked up from her book and at her brother. "Yes, the 'stuff' is what is the most impressive thing our brother has recieved." She looked back at her book with narrowed eyes, "The whole beginning a family concept is much less impressive."

Max sighed, "You know what I meant."

Max looked into Anthony's eyes and cooed. Suddenly, his face distorted.

"Eve." He said quickly.

Anthony's eyes began to shut with force, than his face became red. Within the second, he began to cry.

Eve got up from the chair and rushed over to her brother. "Now look what you've done."

Max sat up on the couch and rocked Anthony in her arms in a slow motion. "C'mon kid, no need to cry."

At an ear splitting volume, Anthony continued to cry out. Max held him up to Eve and she took him and placed him against her shoulder. She hushed him and rocked back and forth, but to no avail.

"Uhm, Eve?" Max said, trying to talk over the screaming. "I think I know what's wrong..." Max plugged his nose and pointed to Anthony's diaper.

"Of course." Eve sighed, and walked towards the bed and laid Anthony down with gentle placement. "Alright, where are the diapers?"

Max's face scrunched up. "What in Andraste's name makes you think I know the answer to that?"

Eve rubbed the bridge of her nose, "For once, I just wish you could do something useful."

Max looked at her with a deadpan stare. "Now that's just mean, sister."

She let out a groan. "Just get a servant, Maxwell. Can you handle that?"

He threw his hands up and walked towards the staircase. "I don't know, Eve. I might get lost."

"Don't be an ass."

Max threw a foul gesture Eve's way and exited the room.

* * *

Brady's eyesight was hazed over. He and his company were drinking the tavern dry, taking shots of their best liquor and chasing them with ale. Even Cullen was tipsy, rocking back and forth on the bar stool and every so often almost falling off.

"Inquisitor," Varric said, leaning in his stool. "I'm sorry about the lack of 'female entertainment' tonight. Trust me, I love screwing with Cassandra as much as anyone, but I don't believe I would have survived an encounter with the future Mrs. Trevelyan finding out I brought strippers to the bachelor party."

"It's quite alright, Varric." Brady grinned, and patted him on the back. "I don't think I would have survived an encounter if she found out, either."

Varric laughed, "Alright, good. But don't think I came empty handed." Varric snapped his fingers at the barkeep. The barkeep nodded, and reached underneath the counter. He pulled out a wooden box and placed it in front of them.

"Now, I can't take full credit for this." Varric pushed the box towards Brady. "Isabela and Hawke helped me get a hold of these. There's enough in there for all of us."

Brady opened the box and found perfectly wrapped cigars. One for each of his companions in the bar. He picked it up and smelled it, "Tevinter cigars?"

Dorian's head perked up. "Did I hear that correctly?"

Iron bull looked at Brady. "Tevinter cigars? I hate to say it, but the Vints know how to make a cigar."

"Dorian, please don't tell me these are rolled by the sweat and tears of slaves..." Blackwall shook his head.

"Actually, no. Soprati tobacco farmers take great pride in their cigars. They themselves roll and sell them."

"Sweat, scythe. Need to put food on the table. Magisters love these." Cole murmured. "Hands cramping, almost painful but worth it. 'This one is for me.''

"Alright kid," Varric put a hand on Cole's shoulder with a smile. "Let's just enjoy these."

Cole nodded.

Brady passed out a cigar to each of them. He placed it in his mouth and looked around for a moment. "Anyone got a light?"

Dorian held his hand out and snapped his fingers, allowing a single flame to come from his thumb. "Allow me."

Once each cigar was lit, a simultaneous inhale and exhale grazed each of them.

"Wow," Cullen commented. "These are divine."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Brady examined the cigar in his hand and let out a thought. "If you asked me five years ago if I was ever going to be married with a child, I would have laughed." He took a puff of the cigar and continued. "This is surreal."

"Not getting cold feet, are you, boss?" Iron Bull joked.

Brady chuckled. "Of course not."

"Well, good then." Dorian smiled, "Cassandra would have them chopped off otherwise."

"You've set up a good life for yourself, Trevelyan." Cullen commented with a smile.

Brady looked at him with a grin. "I know."

* * *

Skyhold's tavern was rowdy. Soldiers of the inquisition and agents alike joined Cassandra and the rest of the women in drinking and dancing. Leliana and Josephine were both loosening up on the dance floor to the minstrel's melody. Sera and Harding danced together, along with a few inquisition agents.

Cassandra stood and watched, laughing and drinking a glass of wine alongside Vivienne.

"Cassandra, my dear." Vivienne said, turning to Cassandra with a welcomed smile. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Cassandra said, bowing her head and then taking a sip of her wine.

"What will you do if your son is a mage?" Vivienne asked, her head tilting to the side.

Cassandra let out a laugh. "First Enchanter, this isn't really the place for such a heavy question."

"I suppose you're right." Vivienne said, and drank from her glass.

Sera danced over to Cassandra and, with a drunken motion, placed both her hands on Cassandra's soldiers. "Okay," Sera smiled something wicked. "One more thing."

Cassandra cocked an eyebrow, "What is it now?"

Sera giggled with fiend in her laugh. "Look." She pointed to the door.

Almost on cue, three men walked in. One was dressed in the likes of the inquisitor, wearing the inquisitor's signature armor and a replica helm. Another was dressed like Cullen, wearing Ferelden armor with heavy fur. The last resembled Iron Bull, bare chested with loose trousers.

"Alright," The man dressed as the inquisitor said with a booming voice. "Where's the bride to be?"

"Sera, you didn't..." Cassandra said.

"Of course I did," Sera cackled. "She's right here!" Sera pointed to Cassandra ran away.

The man dressed as Cullen held a grin, "Ah, a seeker. Perhaps you're 'seeking' a little more excitement tonight."

Cassandra groaned with slight disgust.

The Inquisitor themed man walked up to her and grabbed her hand, "Come, m'lady."

Leliana slid a bar stool to the men and they sat Cassandra down and began their routine.

The whole tavern burst out in laughter watching the seeker being teased and danced on by the three men. Some were even throwing sovereigns their way.

"Do you believe the Inquisitor will be angry when he finds out about this?" Leliana said as a side comment to Josephine.

Josephine turned and smiled, "I assume this is tame compared to what they're doing." She turned her eyes back to the blushing Cassandra. "I doubt he'll even bring it up."

* * *

"Eve!" Max called out as he worked his way up the bedroom stairs. "I found help!"

Anthony was crying into her shoulder. Her face relaxed. "Thank the maker."

Max reached the bedroom and smiled with accomplishment. Another man accompanied him, followed by a woman.

"And you are-?" Eve said, holding the baby close to her.

"Some people call me 'The Hero of Ferelden,' but you can just call me Damon." He said with a smile. "And this is my wife, Morrigan."

"You really did bring help, brother. But we have a crying baby, not an archdemon." Eve quipped.

"Tis' the same, really." Morrigan said with a sigh, crossing her arms.

"Here, give Anthony to me." Damon held his arms out. Eve complied, handing Anthony over with gentleness. "Wow," Damon's face scrunched. "He's ripe."

Damon rocked Anthony in his arms and placed him on the inquisitor's desk. He gestured for Morrigan to hand him a clean diaper, and she did. With ease, Damon cleaned Anthony with a cloth and disposed of the dirty diaper, then wrapping the clean one on the baby.

"Alright, pup." Damon picked up Anthony and rocked him in his arms. "Now, for something to eat."

He handed Anthony to Morrigan, who had a sack of warm milk prepared for him. She fed him as they all watched the crying stop.

"Andraste's grace, you did it." Eve sighed, relieved.

"Well, that's what were in Skyhold for." Damon quipped. "To offer advisement and take care of the children."

Morrigan rolled her eyes. Damon looked at her with an expression she knew too well. "Oh, _no_, you. Do not get any ideas."

He laughed, "Oh come on, my love. Don't you miss the pitter patter of little feet?"

Morrigan sighed, "Not the time nor place, Warden."

He huffed. When she was done feeding Anthony, she handed him off back to Damon.

Damon cooed. "Look at this little guy." Anthony's face scrunched slightly. Damon laughed, "He looks like Cassandra."

"His eyes are all my brother, though." Max said with pride, making Eve groan at her brother.

Damon looked at Max and smiled, "That is true." Damon looked at Morrigan with doe eyes, and she rolled her eyes at him.

Max walked over to Anthony and held his arms out. Damon placed him into Max's arms, and he began to sniffle and sob again. "Oh, no." Max gave Anthony back to Damon and stepped away. The sobbing subsided. "Do you two mind staying?"

Damon's eyes lit up, while Morrigan sighed.

"Morrigan, please?" Damon said, his lower lip pouting playfully.

Morrigan rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Fine, Warden. But do not press the 'let's have another' again."

Damon looked at Anthony with a small grin as Anthony cooed with a smile. "No promises."

* * *

Brady and his company arrived in Skyhold in the morning. All of them suffering from a terrible migraine. Skyhold looked like a beacon of hope to Brady. He made a note to contact his healers with a hangover remedy as soon as he was able.

They all bid their goodbyes and returned to their regular stations. Brady rubbed his temples and headed to the main hall. There, he saw Cassandra slumped over a plate of eggs, along with Josephine, Leliana, Sera, and Vivienne.

He walked over to her and placed a single kiss on her cheek. "You look like you had fun."

She groaned, "Please, love. Not too loud."

He laughed, and then cringed at his headache. "Good morning, ladies."

They all looked at him with dulled eyes, and then returned to slumping over their breakfast.

"Did you return to our quarters last night?"

She shook at her head, "No. I- took a nap in the tavern."

He shook his head with a smile, and held out his hand. "C'mon, love."

She looked at his hand and placed her own into it. He helped her up as she began to stumble.

He chuckled, and swept her off her feet. She protested, but was defeated.

"I can walk, you know."

"Barely." He smiled, "Cass, I'm trying to be romantic."

She laughed at him, "This is your attempt at romance?"

He carried her through the main hall and up the stairs to their quarters.

Walking in, he ascended the stairs and they saw a hilarity before them and laughed.

Morrigan and Damon were on their bed, dead asleep. Anthony was snoring on Damon's chest. Brady's siblings were passed out on the couch, seated.

"We weren't the only ones who seemed to party last night." Brady commented.

He placed Cassandra on her feet and walked over to his brother. He kicked Max's boot, causing his eyes to open with haste.

Max sniffed and let a breath out as his eyes adjusted.

"Honestly," Brady looked at Max, then to Damon and Morrigan on the bed and pulled on a snark filled grin. "I can't tell if you were supposed be in charge of my son... or if they were."

Max shook his head. He nudged Eve awake.

She stretched, and looked at Brady. "Brother."

"Get out, please." He pointed towards the stairs and they both got up and slunk away and out of the bedroom.

Cassandra stood at the foot of the bed. "What should I do about these two?"

Brady scratched his head. "I don't want to be the one to wake up Morrigan."

"Nor do I."

Brady walked over to where Damon was laying. He knelt down and worked Anthony out of his grip. Anthony's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Brady. Damon rolled over in his sleep and began to cuddle Morrigan.

Brady handed Anthony over to Cassandra. She began to bob him in her arms. Anthony giggled and smiled with a brightness that made both parents mirror him.

"Perhaps we should take a walk?" Cassandra asked.

Brady put his hands on her waist and nuzzled closer to Anthony. "I can't see us moving them..." He looked at her and smiled, "Hangover be damned, let's get out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hello! Thank you to all of you who have stuck around despite my horrendous efforts to update this story. I blame college for my lack of updates. However, I _did _find time to play Trespasser, and I wanted to implicate that on this story. It's a great piece of DLC that inspired me to continue "Morning Surprises" and the other stories I have on my account. So, on that note, I hope you all enjoy my take on Trespasser and beyond. Thank you so much for reviewing and following this story. It has been great writing it and hearing feedback on it.**

* * *

The candlelit bedroom was the perfect atmosphere for Cassandra to crack open her favorite book.

It was calm, for the first time in a long time.

Brady laid next to her in bed, his chest raising and lowering slowly in his deep sleep.

She cracked a smile at the small snores that escaped him. He was always being pulled in a million different directions. The only time she knew he was at peace was when he was sleeping- whenever he actually found the time to sleep.

Her eyes darted to their sleeping child, nestled in a cotton blanket that Leliana had gifted to them months ago. She shook her head. Anthony looked so much like his father when he slept, even down to his expression: Lips pouted while cuddling anything in reach.

Cassandra returned her attention to her book, scanning familiar pages and pretending every page was a surprise rather than a refresher. With the occasional sip of the wine that rested on the end table, she relaxed and lost herself in her fictional world.

She could feel her eyelids begin to grow heavy and began to succumb to her own sleepiness.

Suprisingly, however, she noticed that the candles and moonlight weren't the only thing illuminating the room.

Brady began to stir, as though stuck in a nightmare. His hand was glowing with it's eerie green light. It wasn't unusual for his mark to flare up at random, but this time she noticed a difference. It looked malevolent; the light stretching farther than his hand.

She placed her book down and turned to him. His face was contorting into expressions of pain while low grunts escaped him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and called to him.

His low grunts grew into screams of pain.

"Brady!" Her voice came out shrill, as she tried to shake him awake.

He began to grip his pillow, the veins in his arms protruding as cold sweats rolled down from his forehead.

"Brady, please!" She rolled him on his back and sat on top of him, trying to stabilize his thrashing body. Her hands touched his face as she continued to call his name.

His eyes shot open, and startled Cassandra. His pale blue eyes were void of the usual boyish glow that they contained.

"Cassandra?" He said, his voice dry.

She sighed in relief, and pressed her forehead against his.

"I-" His words failed to come out as another agonizing flare from his hand made him scream in agony. "No, _ahh, _not again."

Cassandra's brows furrowed, and suddenly Brady was more worried at the grimace Cassandra held rather than the sharp pain that was rippling through his body.

"Again?" There was a sharpness in her tone.

He cracked a half-hearted smile. Cassandra's face looked as though it was set in stone.

He rolled over, attempting to casually get Cassandra off of him. It was in vain, however. She didn't budge. Her hands pinned his shoulders against the bed.

"What do you mean, 'not again?'" She frowned. "What is happening?"

"I'm fine-"

"You're lying." The hint of hurt in her voice was enough to break him. But, the last thing he wanted her to do was to worry about him.

He sighed, "Cassandra, darling, love of my life," He looked into her ember eyes and knew she was looking back into his, "Perhaps we can talk about this later?"

She let out a dark laugh, "Not on your life, Trevelyan."

_It was a good try,_ he thought to himself.

"Alright," He said with a nod. He always found her stubbornness endearing- it was just another reason he loved her unconditionally- but tonight, he just wished she would let it go.

She cocked an eyebrow, signalling for him to proceed.

He took a deep breath and began to explain, "For the past few weeks-"

"Weeks?!" She snarled, and in that moment, his soon-to-be wife was more dangerous than whatever was happening with his marked hand.

He pouted, "Cassandra, are you going to let me explain or are you going to just keep yelling at me?"

"A little bit of both."

He smirked, but she continued to hold a face that could destroy a thousand men with a glance. He cleared his throat, "The mark has been acting up. I didn't want to trouble you- with the wedding, the baby, and your own plans with the Seekers, you've had enough to worry about."

Her head dropped and she gave a disgusted grunt, "You honestly believed hiding this was better?" Her grip tightened around his shoulders, "When were you going to tell me? When we were married? Or when the mark consumed your entire hand?"

He pursed his lips to the side, "Well, that would just be terrible. I'm left handed. Paperwork would be such a chore."

"This isn't funny."

"I know, I know." He used the strength he had to wriggle himself out of her grip. His hands held her wrists with a soft touch. He kissed her knuckles and propped himself up against the headboard. "Now you know."

"Brady, what if-" She stopped herself.

He got her meaning. He looked to the crib, then to her. "No. Not if the Maker himself willed it. I will never leave you two. Ever."

A small smile sparked on her lips. He returned a smile a placed a soft kiss on her lips. He pecked the tip of her nose, "We'll fix this."

* * *

Skyhold was always alive by noon. Servants and soldiers alike partook in their individual tasks: The soldiers drilled with the Commander's supervision, while the servants ran around with chaotic purpose to please their higher ups.

Brady sat in the garden with Anthony. As Cassandra put it, he was on _baby duty _for the afternoon. Of course, he didn't mind. His son was a ray of light in a world that continuously grew grey in Brady's eyes.

"I'm sorry about all that yelling last night," Brady said to his son, mimicking the bright smile his boy had on his face. "You're lucky you sleep like your mother- if I were to open up a rift in our bedroom, she would be oblivious."

Anthony giggled, and reached to grab Brady's nose. He squeezed on the tip with a firm grip.

Brady chuckled, and nuzzled close to Anthony's face. Another giggle came from his son, and Brady smiled with genuine happiness.

He propped Anthony on his lap. "You think she's mad at me?"

Anthony stared at his father, his face expressionless.

"No, you're right. She's definitely mad." Brady sighed, "But, what was I supposed to do, champ? Tell her the magic mark we still know nothing about seems to be getting worse?"

Anthony cooed, and wrapped his tiny fingers around Brady's thumb.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to get involved. Just wait, champ: One day, you're going to be at the blunt end of your mother's scorn." Brady cocked an eyebrow, "Like if you brought an Orleasian girl home."

Anthony pouted.

"Or an Orleasian boy." Brady added. "Actually, just stay from nobility, son."

"Inquisitor," He heard Josephine's voice approaching from the other side of the garden.

Brady turned his head and greeted her with a smile. "Ambassador."

"We have received a letter from Divine Victoria." Josephine put bluntly, "If you could join us in the war room-"

He got up from the bench and held Anthony on his chest. Anthony stared at Josephine, smiling and reaching for the shiny accents on her dress. "Lead the way."

She nodded, and they proceeded to the war room.

Cullen was already there, as stoic as ever.

"So," Brady said, adjusting his hold on Anthony, "What does her holiness want?"

"She said it's time to proceed with the Exalted Council, Inquisitor," Cullen said straight. "She insists that she cannot delay it any longer."

Brady grumbled, "She really couldn't have picked a less opportune time. I have a wedding in a few days."

"As much as I hate for our- my- planning to be in vain, we must go to Orlais." Josephine said with a hint of disappointment.

"So, who's going tell Cassandra?" Brady smirked, "I vote 'not it.'"

Cullen snickered and broke his stoic poise with a smile, "I'm certainly not doing it."

Josephine clutched her clipboard a little tighter, "I would... but I do value my life, Inquisitor."

"Fine, fine, I'll do it. But, I might not make it to Orlais alive." Brady joked.

* * *

Brady proceeded to the armory. He knew Cassandra was investing the day in paperwork and responding to letters from Seekers who have joined her new crusade. He held Anthony close to the chest, both for his son's own comfort and to ensure Cassandra wouldn't lunge at him at the first opportunity she got.

He ascended the stairs to see her working tirelessly, a small wrinkle becoming prominent on her brow.

"I have to say," He smiled. Her head perked up and she looked at him with weary eyes, "Did you know you look remarkably beautiful when you're entrenched in your work?"

She shook her head and looked back down at her papers. "I still have countless things to do, don't think you're handing off Anthony to me."

Anthony looked up at his father with bewilderment, and Brady just nodded. "No, of course not."

"Then, what is it?" She said, her eyes scanning a piece of parchment closely.

"Well, I-" He cleared his throat, "Have to go to Orlais and discuss the fate of the Inquisition?"

She stared at the paper for another moment, a moment that felt like an eternity to him, then brought her eyes up to him. "Very well."

"I know, I know, it's-" Brady stopped himself, "Wait, you're not mad?"

"Of course not." She collected a few pages and stacked them together to her left. "We have been putting this 'Exalted Council' off for quite some time."

"We'll have to postpone our wedding." Brady remind her.

She let out a small chuckle, "Good. Josephine has been planning it to be the most monumental matrimony of the age. I still need time to prepare for that."

He nodded with a grin, "Alright, we'll have my siblings watch Anthony while we're away."

Her brows furrowed, "I'd much rather have Morrigan and the warden watch over him."'

He would've been offended, if she wasn't right. Eve and Max, if experience was proof, couldn't change a diaper if their lives were on the line. "They're busy people, Cassandra."

"True enough." She pulled on a smirk. "Though, I doubt the Warden-Commander would object an entire week of convincing Lady Morrigan of having another child."

He nodded, "Alright. To Orlais, then."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Spoiler Warning: The following chapter takes place after the Trespasser DLC. Enjoy!_**

Brady stared at the quill that sat on his desk and the mangled excuse for penmanship on the parchment. He grimaced at it, then looked down to his phantom hand. He growled and slid his right arm across his desk, knocking every piece of content onto the floor.

He stood up from his chair and paced around his room. It wasn't nearly as big as his room in Skyhold, and 'shabby' was a friendly way of describing the rustic interior that was a few different shades of brown.

He heard the door open, and she walked in- her eyes wide with worry and shock as she saw the pained expression that laid on his usual soft features.

"Cassandra," He didn't look at her. His eyes were a million miles away.

She studied him for a moment, and felt her face drop from worry to sorrow. She watched his pale blue eyes dance against the light of the fire. She wanted to say something, but could not find the words.

He brought his eyes to her and hardened his expression. "He-," he stopped himself and looked down to his feet. "He should have killed me."

"Do not talk like-"

He raised his hand and stopped her, "No, Cassandra. Please."

She walked toward him and grabbed what was left of his marked arm. "The mark did not make you who you are."

He slunk away, "Did it not?" He walked away and leaned on his desk, gripping it until his knuckles were white. "What was I before, Cassandra?" He slammed his fist on the desk, but she didn't flinch. "I was nothing." He turned his head in the slightest to catch her in the corner of his eye. She held her ground, brave and bold before him. "I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have joined the Inquisition. I would have never built it up and led it to be what it is… was. By the maker, I wouldn't have met you. It was a because of that bloody mark."

Her eyes brows furrowed, "You cannot honestly believe that."

He let out a dark laugh, "I can barely hold my own son. Maker, I can barely even write my own name anymore."

Before he could react, she held him from behind, wrapping her arms around him like a warm blanket during one of Skyhold's brisk mornings. He couldn't help but relax to her touch. She could feel him uncoil underneath her and held him closer.

He sighed, "I don't know if I can stop him." He turned into her and rested his hand into hers. "He'll see this wiped away." With a small lean into her, he kissed her on the forehead. "I can't let that happen."

A small smile grazed her lips. Her hand brushed against his face and he leaned into it. "We won't let it happen."

"What can we possibly do?" He walked away from her touch. "This world we tried so desperately to save, all of the good we have done has been for naught." His jaw clenched. "After all of my accomplishments, I still failed to show him that this world, our world, is worth it." He sighed, "Perhaps, he is right."

"Enough." She said with a sharpness. "I have seen you stare the impossible down before and endure. Solas is no different." She closed their distance yet again. "You are the best this world can offer to save itself. Solas was your friend, if anybody could show him he's wrong, it will be you."

He kissed her wrist and pulled her in for a tight embrace. "Maker, what did I do to deserve you?"

"Perhaps he thought you've been through enough."

He pecked her lips and smiled, a rare sight since he had last seen Solas. "Obviously, not enough."

She tugged on his hand. "Come."

He complied, allowing her to lead him through the threshold of the bedroom door and out of the small hut, into the bitter cold of the mountains.

"Is there a method to this madness?" He joked as he stepped over misplaced pieces of rubble.

She didn't answer, and he shook his head. He followed her up the familiar steps and up to the doors that still managed to have the decree of the inquisition nailed onto them.

She directed him down towards the holding cells, where he managed a quick quip. "Cass, this is getting pretty kinky."

She shushed him and opened the door.

There, he was greeted by Cullen, Scout Harding, and Leliana, who was relieved from her ceremonial robes.

Brady smiled warmly. "What brings you three here?"

"You didn't think you'd do this alone, did you?" Cullen remarked, standing tall with a grin.

Leliana looked around. "Returning to Haven is a start, but we must keep this place a secretive as possible. We cannot have Solas' spies undermining us once again."

"This is not going to be easy." Cassandra commented.

Brady looked around the room and saw the determination on each of their faces. He chuckled. "Back to square one, then. Anybody else getting déjà vu?"

* * *

Brady sat by the fire with Anthony on his lap. Anthony kept playfully trying to grab the papers Brady was holding, only to be thwarted by his father each time.

"You must be the only one who believes that paperwork is fun, champ." Brady teased, once again pulling the papers away.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra asked, walking up and throwing another log onto the fire.

Brady cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. "Leliana gave me a list of people in the Imperium that she assumes will help. How she manages to get this information, I will never know."

"I would communicate with Dorian, were I you." Cassandra said, taking the papers from his hand and examined the names. She hummed as her eyes came across a name. "This one looks promising."

He held his hand out as she returned the papers into his hand. She pointed to the one that peaked her interest. He looked up at her and cocked a smile. "_Very _promising."

"You know this means you will have to go." Cassandra remarked, directing her eyes to the fire. "You'll be a shadow in Tevinter, guiding your new initiative in the dark."

He gulped hard. His voice was low. "Cassandra-"

She waved him off. "Where you are going, Anthony and I cannot."

He looked at Anthony and began to hang his head. "I know."

She raised her chin and pulled on a faux smile. "We will go to the Free Marches… with your family. There are seekers that I need to see, and from there we will rebuild." She turned to face him. "And Trevelyan, don't you dare become a stranger."

He nodded in agreement. "Never."


End file.
